talesofgaiafandomcom-20200215-history
New Earth Colony, Gaia
New Earth Colony is the main colony established on the planet Gaia, formerly known as Ceti Alpha V, by the survivors of the human race following the destruction of Earth and its colonies by the Xindi. Destruction of Earth In the year 2153, the Xindi believing that humans would be the cause of their eventual destruction, launched the Xindi planet killer, a superweapon to destroy Earth. Despite valiant attempts by the NX-01 Enterprise and the fledgling Starfleet armada, the planet obliterated Earth and then proceeded to destroy its associated colonies on Lunar, Mars, Alpha Centauri, Vega and Proxima. By the time the planet killer returned to the Expanse from which the Xindi originated, only 6000 humans survived. Exodus With the remnants of the human race crammed on what was left of Starfleet, the small fleet of ships travelled to the uninhabited Mutara System, previously a disputed territory by Vulcan and Andoria. Allowing the humans to colonise the planet Ceti Alpha V, neither governments could claim ownership, settling the growing hostilities between the two races. Gaia is an M-class planet and the fifth planet in the Ceti Alpha system. The planet has two moons, Theia and Rhea. New Earth Colony New Earth Colony comprises three residential segments that began its life as shanties settled by the refugees of the major colonies. Eventually, these shanties would become whole neighbourhoods or distincts even though they still retain their traditional designation of quarters, e.g Earth Quarter, Utopia Quarter and Centauri Quarters. It is also home to Industry Row where the bulk of Gaia's manufacturing industries take place. Town Hall Square in the centre of town is surrounded by numerous other buildings such as the Civil Planning Department, the Consolidated Christian Church and commercial district where several businesses operate such as the Slain Beasts Tavern, Ruby's Bar, the Outpost and New Earth Colony markets called the Soko. 'Earth Quarter' This quarter was traditionally occupied by the refugees of Earth although by 2165, it was also home to many Starfleet officers because of its proximity to Starfleet Command, the Academy and Starfleet Medical. It is framed by Columbus and Eden Park that sits on th eastern shore of Forrest River, named after Admiral Maxwell Forrest who died on Earth. 'Alpha Centauri Quarter' LIke Earth Quarter, Alpha Centauri began its life as the settlement of choice for most of the refugees from that destroyed colony. With the establishment of Starfleet Security, New Earth Research facilities and the local school, it became home to many of security officers as well as personnel employed at the research facility, school and nearby hospital. 'Utopia Planetia Quarter' Home to the Marsies, Utopia was settled by the refugees of Mars and is the outer most settlement of the colony. Its inhabitants have adopted aspects of the Marsi dialect in their speech. Utopia Planetia is also the closet settlement to Cochrane Hills and faces the coast of the Hornblower Sea. Starfleet Command Starfleet Command consists of Starfleet Headquarters and eventually the Federation Council in 2170, Starfleet Medical and the Starfleet Marines Training Facility (formerly the MACO training facility) or 'the Barn' as it is more commonly known. In recent times, it has also become home to 'the Grotto' where the Gryphon Fighter squadrons are trained as well home to Archer Square, Robinson Shuttle Bay, Starfleet Research and Boothby's Green. 'Commercial District' Most private enterprise businesses operate out of the Commercial District, most notably the Slain Beasts Tavern, the watering hole for the Starfleet Marines or Sharks as they are more commonly referred to and its opposite number, Ruby's Bar, where Starfleet personnel or 'Fleeters' are known to frequent. It is also home to the civilian bar called the Outpost, run by Seth Yukovski, an honest businessman though the term honest can be debated, depending on who you ask. The Commercial District is also home to the New Colony Markets which peddles wares from food stuff to space ship parts. One of the more colorful shops is the 'Junk in Your Trunk' curio stall.